Azran's Legacy
by NineTailedHollow9009
Summary: Azran, lost in the void, ends up in the world of Harry Potter. He becomes a mentor to the Boy-who-lived himself. Watch how Azran influences Harry and the world!


**Hello readers. I am proud to say that I will be writing the first story on this book. I asked for this category to be added and it has been. This is one of my favorite stories actually.**

**Legends of the Dragonrealm is a book series written by Richard A. Knaak. I own the first three volumes of the series. I'm hoping to get the fourth sometime soon.**

**In this story Azran Bedlam, Cabe Bedlam's father, is an evil sorcerer, which he actually is in the story, and will end up in the Harry Potter world. He and Cabe were fighting in the void in the story and Azran ends up dead. In my version of the story Cabe doesn't find Azran in the void as he passed through a Gate, which can lead to the world they were from or to a different plane of existence.**

**Azran developed a demon sword called the Nameless. In the story it was taking over his mind and controlling him. Review if you want me to add the sword into the story. I'll try to work it in if you want it.**

**Without further ado, let the story begin!**

It was a vast place. Objects floated by slowly, some fast. Azran could only think of one place that was known by its empty vastness. The void. He had to be in the void.

He was just about to slay his accursed span who reminded him oh so much of his father when his spawn forcibly teleported him to the void.

He clenched the demon sword, The Nameless, tightly as he thought of different ways he would kill his son.

With a sigh he ran his hand through his half black half silver hair. His goatee matched his mismatched hair. Now he had to find a Gate and get back home. It could take seconds, or it could take an eternity.

What seemed like a day later he saw a bright light in the emptiness of the void.

He pushed himself toward the Gate by springing off a chair he had found hours earlier drifting along in the void.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley prided themselves on being normal. All they seemed to be was normal. They had a normal looking house, a normal looking car, and they had a six year old child which was normal for a couple their age.

But they had a secret. They also took care of their freakish nephew who had freakish powers. His parents were freaks like him, but they died in some freak accident, so they were stuck with him.

They hoped, oh how they hoped that no one would ever find out about their nephews freakishness.

Vernon was about to drive away in his six year old Vauxhall Chevette when someone smashed against the bloody hood of the car.

Vernon got out of the car and angrily slammed the door, his face turning a putrid purple.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Vernon spat out, spit flying everywhere.

The man, who had the strangest hair he had ever seen, held up a hand towards him.

"Silence." He hissed.

Vernon suddenly clutched at his throat. It felt like someone was strangling him!

Azran picked himself up off of the strange metal object. It seemed that there were more of these objects, and that people used them to travel he noted as he took a look around.

He cancelled the spell he put on Vernon without looking and was about to leave when he noticed something.

A magical presence that dwarfed his own sons, whose was admittedly bigger than his.

The mismatched sorcerer stalked towards the presence, which seemed to be in the building the big oaf he silenced earlier lived in.

He opened the door, using a silencing spell to cancel out noise from the squeaky hinges.

The magical presence seemed to be coming from behind the door the cupboard underneath the stairs. He opened the door and was immediately disgusted.

There was a small malnourished six year old child in the cupboard. Now Azran may be a necromancer, he may have forced the dead to serve him, he may have attempted to kill his own child, but he would never force a kid to sleep in a cupboard and starve him.

Maybe a cell or a dungeon. But never a cupboard.

He picked up the small child and carried him out of the house.

Since Azran didn't know the lands he was in he walked in a random direction.

He was amazed. His people had electricity and lights but nothing compared to this land. There were bright lights and metal objects of all sizes and colors everywhere. He had to learn more about this land.

But first he had to find somewhere private and unnoticeable.

A few hours later found him in a forest. He was pretty sure that he was deep enough in that no one would notice him or what he was about to do.

He settled the child on the ground and got to work. Ten minutes later a small house was in front of him.

No one except him and the kid would notice the house as he put up spells to prevent anyone from seeing it, or even entering the area.

As Azran was admiring his handiwork, the child woke up.

"Um, excuse me mister, but, who are you?" The greenest eyes looked up at him.

Azran, deciding to play nice as he wanted to convert this kid to his side, responded. "My name is Azran child. What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Just Harry? No last name?" Azran smiled nicely to the boy.

"My Uncle and Aunty only told me my first name so I wouldn't mess up and tell the teacher my name was Freak." Here Azran frowned.

Obviously the boy, Harry, was abused. Maybe this would work in his favor of converting the boy to the dark colors of the spectrum.

"Harry, your Aunt and Uncle have decided to put you in my care. I'll take very good care of you okay?" A gleam made itself present in Azran's eyes, before quickly passing.

"Okay mister. Hey, your hair is weird." Harry tugged on the leaning Azran's hair.

"Don't like it?" Azran grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it away from his hair.

"It's awesome!"

"Hey Harry?" Azran led the child inside. "What happened to your parents?"

"I dunno." Harry looked down at his feet, shuffling slightly. "I really wished I had a mom and a dad. My Aunty told me that they died in a car accident."

A car? What was a car? Never mind that for now, he'd find out later.

"I could be your dad." Azran offered.

Shining eyes stared up at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Yes really."

Harry started jumping and cheering for the fact that he would have a dad soon.

"First before I become your dad, we must do a ritual. This ritual will place you into my family as my son."

"Okay Dad."

Azran stopped, shocked. This was the first time he was ever called dad. It felt… good.

He sat down on the ground and told Harry to sit as well, which he did. Azran told Harry to copy what he did and held out his palm. The warlock traced his finger down his palm and did the same to Harry's, which painlessly cut his and Harry's hand. He grabbed Harry's hand with his bleeding hand and chanted words of unknown origin and power.

A bright flash signified the ritual was done and the aftereffects were quite noticeable in Harry.

Harry's eyes slightly narrowed, giving his innocent face a darker quality to it. His previously untameable raven hair was covered in silver, only a quarter of his black hair remained. Otherwise he looked about the same.

"Now you are my son, Harry Bedlam."

**Five years later – Harry's age: Ten, almost eleven**

Harry was having a normal day. First he got up, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, showered, practiced the darker arts with his father, had lunch, delved into the lighter arts, but was interrupted in his practice by an owl.

This owl had a letter attached to its leg and was holding it out as if he wanted Harry to take the letter, which he did.

He took a look at it and it read:

_Middle of nowhere, England_

Harry broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Bedlam, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry flipped the page and continues reading.

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_By Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic _

_By Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory _

_By Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_By Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_By Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_By Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_By Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_By Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad. _

_Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomstick._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Interesting." Harry mused to himself. "I should bring this to father."

And so Harry brought the letter to his father.

Azran looked to be no older than when he found Harry. Due to his immortality ritual no doubt. His father promised to share the ritual with him when it was time, so they could experiment with the different shades of magic together.

Azran took the letter from Harry and looked it over. A mad grin spread across his face at the possibilities. Maybe the magic from here was different from the magic in his land. He certainly hoped so.

"You will be going to this… school. If there are any differences between our magic and this Hogwarts magic, I want to know, okay son?" Azran showed his teeth in a huge evil smile.

Harry only smirked. "Of course father."

It was a week later and Harry and his father were in Diagon Alley with the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

She showed the two Necromancers around the Alley, bringing them to their stores and getting their supplies. The only store they had left was Ollivanders wand shop.

Harry didn't see the need for a wand, but he and Azran were curious as to what a wand would do. Would it amplify the magic? Would the wand help with controlling the magic? Or did the people from this world need a wand to even use their magic? There were so many questions that were about to be answered.

The wizened old man Ollivander was tidying up his shop when the three entered.

"Mr. Bedlam. I was expecting you, and is this your father? You two have very strange hair. Good afternoon Professor." The man babbled away.

Before Harry could say anything tape measures flew and started measuring Harry everywhere, including his nostrils.

After the tape measures were done, Ollivander shoved a wand into his hand, which abruptly exploded, as did every other wand for the next two hours.

The wand seller didn't seem mad at all, in fact, he seemed absolutely giddy!

Finally the man stopped shoving wands into his hand.

"Maybe, just maybe…" He muttered.

"Just maybe what?" Harry asked; his patience, and his fathers, almost gone.

"One second my boy, I'll be right back." Ollivander went to the back of his shop and came out with a wand minutes later.

"This wand has ingredients from another plane of existence. What seems to be a dragon scale, but not a scale from any dragons from this world was incorporated into this wand. The scale was gold. Along with the scale, the toenail of a man-like bird is inside of this wand. Wood from an unknown tree is the shell of the wand." Ollivander explained.

_The Dragonrealms._ Azran realized.

Harry took the wand in hand and the shop burst in an off white, slightly gold light. The light turned a dark blood red and then faded away.

"That is the wand for you Mr. Bedlam. That'll be twenty gallons. Now off with you." Ollivander shooed them away from the shop.

Azran smiled and grabbed his sons shoulder and suddenly they were gone, leaving behind a flabbergasted Professor McGonagall.

**Well that's my first chapter. I think I did well on this so far. I recommend you guys read Legends of the Dragonrealm. It's a great book. **

**Rate and Review!**

**Cya later.**


End file.
